


Love in Crayons

by CaptainTarthister



Series: The Lannisters Are Coming [42]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Parents, Children, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Married Sex, Oral Sex, The Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-16 04:05:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13628265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: Alysanne Belle sees her parents doing something that looks fun so she draws it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So. . .I'm clearly not a parent. Let's hope that the way I write at least makes the fiction plausible. 
> 
> *Crosses fingers

“Aly, baby, you don’t have your crayons here,” Brienne told her daughter as she peered in the little backpack. “You left them on your desk.”

Alysanne Belle’s emerald green eyes lit up. “My crayons!”

She dropped her mother’s hand and dashed back to her room, her golden braids flying behind her. As Mommy promised, the crayons were on her desk. She hugged them protectively to her chest, promising with all her heart never to leave them again. She blew a kiss at her favorite teddy bear and ran out of the room, toward the hallway where Mommy waited.

She had to strain to look up at her. Mommy was tall—very tall and she wondered if someday she will be like her or taller. Brienne got down on her knees and put the crayons in the bag, smiling at her. Alysanne smiled back, showing the gap in her gums where her two front teeth had recently fallen. She had been crying, terrified of the pain and shaking her head at Mommy and Daddy’s promises it won’t. Then. . .they just fell out. Her teeth looked like the teeny pearl earrings Mommy sometimes wore and she thought they were pretty. But the best part was when Mommy and Daddy called her brothers and sister, gathered them in their huge bed and had ice cream. She slept in her parents’ arms that night, warm and comforted by their scents: Daddy who smelled like lemons and Mommy like cupcakes.

“You’re not going to school, Mommy?” Alysanne Belle asked Brienne as she straightened up and took her hand again. She was still in her robe.

“Not until later, baby. Taena will take you there but I’ll be picking you up after, okay?” Alysanne smiled at that.

Before they headed downstairs, the door of her parents’ room opened and Jaime strolled out, also wearing a robe. “Daddy!” she exclaimed, running toward him. He beamed as he caught her in his arms. She hugged him fiercely as he straightened up, holding her. She felt like she could fly.

“Hey, kiddo. You leaving without giving me a kiss?” He said, pretending to pout. She giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Daddy was growing whiskers again. She thought he looked like a lion but not a mean one.

“I’m gonna miss you,” Jaime said, kissing her on the forehead and giving her a squeeze. “Hurry back home, promise?”

Alysanne looked in his eyes green eyes and nodded solemnly. “Yes, Daddy.”

“Aly!” Joanne Blue called from downstairs. “Let’s go!”

So Daddy put her down only for Mommy to take her in her arms. Alysanne knew she was a big girl already but being carried by either parent was still the best in the world. After drawing and crayons. And ice cream. Or maybe it was between those things. Taena was in the kitchen, instructing the other Lannister children to get in the car when they got there.

“I love you, my baby,” Brienne told her, kissing her on the cheek before setting her down.

“Come on, sweetie,” Taena offered her hand and Alysanne took it. They walked out of the house.

 

*****  
  
Brienne smiled as Jaime hugged her from behind. Barely a minute had passed since the children had left and a deafening quiet had already taken over. She turned in his arms, taking his jaw in her hands to kiss him gently on the lips.

“Ready for your presentation?” She asked, blushing as he dragged one side of her robe down to bare her shoulder, her breast. She laughed as he groaned and pretended to slump in her arms.

“Tell me again that this is right,” he murmured, kissing the curve between her neck and shoulder as he loosened the tie of her robe.

The robe fell to the floor and she shivered, not from the air caressing her damp skin but from the thrill spreading in her with every kiss and touch from Jaime. He took her mouth again in a slow, searching kiss while cupping her buttocks. Her arms wrapped around his shoulders as their kiss deepened.

“You should open a branch of LSM Creatives in Braavos,” she whispered between kisses. “And you will be wonderful with your presentation.”

As she spoke, she walked him towards one of the plush, tufted chairs in the living room. He grinned as he sat down, taking her hand and kissing it before using it to tug her on his lap. She straddled him, blushing as he looked at her hungrily. They were hardly naked outside the bedroom, unlike before when they marked every inch of their home with fucking. Her fingers traced the elegant line of his jaw, his stubble tickling the pads before kissing him on the lips. Golden butterflies fluttered in her stomach with every touch of their lips, every stroke of tongue. She kissed him on the cheek, down his throat, murmuring when she felt the line tensed under her lips.

“You’re really worried about the expansion, aren’t you?” She asked, pulling away a little. She brushed his golden hair from his forehead, her sapphire eyes concerned.

“It’s gonna be hell flying back and forth. I don’t like being away from you and the children.”

She didn’t like it either. She felt out of sorts without Jaime around. He was her rock, not to mention she didn’t sleep well alone.

Though he was hard, and getting harder under her, she could sense his anxiety. She kissed him passionately.

“It will only be until the launch,” she told him. The expansion was important to Jaime. He’d have to build the agency practically brick-by-brick, with his own hands, after Aerys Targaryen muddied his name. Now he and his partners were taking LSM Creatives global. She was proud of that. It would mean Jaime’s absence at the dinner table but he deserved it. She couldn’t be more proud.

“You were so patient and understanding while I was getting my degrees, writing and let’s not forget, whenever I have to present at a conference. This time, let me take care of things. I’ll take care of you.” She said, caressing him on the cheek. “Jaime, you should be proud. This is wonderful. You deserve everything after working so hard. You’re the hardest-working man, I know. Not to mention the best.” She cupped his face and looked in his eyes. “I love you.”

“You really do, don’t you?” he said softly. “What about the kids? What do we tell them?”

“We sit them down and. . .we can always make some kind of long weekend out of it, when you’re not here. Tywin does have a jet on standby.” She said, hoping he would smile. He did.

“The problems of the rich who have to stay rich,” he said, chuckling as she kissed him all over his face.

“Rather the challenges of a married couple strongly committed to each other and their children,” she whispered. She pulled away and nodded at him. “It will be alright, Jaime. You’ll see. The children and I believe in you. This is the right thing to do. What’s the point of being as successful as you if you stop trying new things? I know you, husband. You always have to be challenged. That’s one of the reasons why you’re the man I love. It’s not that nothing is enough for you but you always have this hunger and courage to take on every new challenge, knowing that no matter the outcome, you will learn something.”

Jaime held her tighter. “You’re sure I can’t get you as a copywriter, wife? Good pay, great insurance, plus you have dibs on the boss anytime. My only requests are pencil skirts and no underwear.”

She laughed and kissed him again. “Tempting but, alas, I fear we will do more fucking than actual work.”

He laughed. But he still felt tensed and she knew just how to remedy that. Her eyes sparkled as her blush deepened.

“Let’s get you ready for your presentation, husband,” she whispered, kissing him full on the lips before down his body. And lower.

Lower.

Jaime groaned roughly, thanking the Seven for the gift that was his wife’s mouth. _“I fucking love you, Brienne.”_

As he felt himself ascend toward the Seven Heavens, a pair of bright green eyes watched them before turning away.

 

****  
  
In school, Alysanne eagerly pulled out her crayons from the bag and her workbook from under her desk. The teacher, done with writing the instructions of the drawing activity on the board, was now giving them further instructions. She was only half-listening, her eyes already bright with anticipation for what she could draw.

“For this afternoon’s activity, let’s draw what our parents do,” the teacher announced. Alysanne almost squealed as she took out crayons and pencils. The teacher’s voice sounded far away as she started to draw. _What her parents liked to do._

Alysanne could draw for _hours_. It was another world. Mommy teased her that a parade could happen right in front of her and she still wouldn’t notice it once she had a crayon in hand. Daddy was pleased with it, though. He sometimes drew with her and she liked to copy the detailed frogs, deer and lions he did. She also liked to just watch him, studying the way he held a pencil and guided the tip across the paper.

Then it was time to go to the front of the room and describe what they drew. Alysanne was unimpressed at the scrawls and curves on paper that was meant to be a firefighter, a doctor, a policeman, a chef. When her name was called, she took her paper and all but dashed to the front of the room.

 

****   
Bronn and Addam wanted to take their Braavosi partners out for a steak dinner. Jaime would rather go home, have dinner with his family and listen to his children describe their day before taking Brienne to bed and fucking her until dawn. His cock was already hard at the idea when his phone rang.

He excused himself from the conference room and took the call.

“Mr. Lannister,” came a clipped voice. “This is the office of Mr. Sparrow, the principal of your daughter Alysanne Belle’s school.”

Jaime frowned. “Is my daughter alright?”

The secretary refused to give him any more details, only that the principal would like to speak to him and his wife immediately. As soon as the call ended, his phone rang again.

“Brienne,” he said in relief. He ducked in his office. “What the hell? The school just called me. Is Aly safe? Are all our children safe?” He was panicking.

“I don’t know, husband. I really don’t. I just got the call too about Aly. Just Aly. I’m on my way to pick her up. I can get you too?” Jaime had his own car but as it always went on days with a major presentation, Brienne had driven him to work. The deep kiss they exchanged and the packed lunch she prepared made him feel loads better.

“Yeah.” Jaime didn’t want to be alone in a cab. “Please.”

“I’m on my way, husband. I love you.”

“Drive safe. Everything is alright.”


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet further proof that I have no child and have no idea how to write about the situation in this chapter. But please don't let it stop you from reading!
> 
> MAJOR FLUFF ALERT. Seriously. Don't say I didn't warn you.

 

Brienne raced around the car, fear in her sapphire eyes. Automatically, her hand reached for Jaime, who grasped it and pulled her to him. He gripped her hard on the face. Their kiss was rough, panic and worry pouring into the clash of mouth and tongue.

They were in front of a school. She should stop him. They had barely exchanged a word when she arrived at LSM Creatives, and could only grip each other’s hand in between traffic lights.

The furious exchange of their lips gentled into brushes and nips, licks. Jaime’s hold on her face eased as he pulled away with a frown. Brienne was panting, no longer from anxiety but from the kiss. It took a moment for her vision to clear. She took his hand. “What is it? They told us the children are safe. That’s good, right?”

He shook his head, looking at something on her face. “I’ve bruised you.”

He touched what she assumed was the mark on her chin. She quickly caught his hand and kissed it deeply. “It’s alright. We both know you didn’t mean it.” He still looked upset, so she kissed him. “Husband? Look at me, please.”

He was hesitant but did it.

“It’s alright. I’m not hurt.”

He stared at her for a moment, clearly not believing her. So, she kissed him, whispered she loved him before pulling him close for a fierce embrace. He leaned heavily against her.

She wasn’t used to Jaime falling to pieces like this. He was the strong one. He laughed at the face of adversity. She kissed up and down the side of his face, hoping he would be reassured.  _The children are alright._ She focused on that. She tightened her arms around him.

“Jaime, I love you so much. I promise, everything is alright. I swear it. You didn’t hurt me.”

Slowly, she set herself away. He nodded again then kissed the bruise on her chin. “Wife, do you have cover-up?” He asked, flushing.

Of course. They wouldn’t want anyone getting the wrong idea. _The worst idea._ She whipped out her compact and cover stick and blended it on her face. The mark was more red than purple but it was really noticeable. She didn’t even feel it bruise. It did hurt a tad, though.

She took Jaime by the hand, pressing her lips there again, and gently steered him towards the path leading to the front steps of the school. He stared straight ahead, literally dragging his feet. She slowed down, giving him time to catch up. She hoped he would be calm enough once they sat down with the principal, Mr. Sparrow.

Brienne led the way, still holding Jaime’s hand. She would glance at him now and then until he narrowed his eyes at her and she blushed, looking away. Well, she couldn’t help it. How can he expect her to not worry when he was clearly worried? He also had every right to be. What parent was ever happy being summoned to the principal’s office?

She saw the distorted form Alysanne Belle through the opaque glass door of the office. Relieved, she hurriedly opened the door. Alysanne Belle’s eyes brightened and she leaped from the bench. “Mommy! Daddy!”

“Baby!” Brienne swept her up in her arms and hugged her tightly. She kissed her daughter all over her face. _If something had happened to her_ —she couldn’t let herself finish that dreadful thought. “Are you alright?” She whispered, looking at her. Alysanne Belle was heavily freckled but looked more flushed than usual. “Baby, tell me the truth?”

Before their little girl could speak, a steely voice spoke from behind them. Jaime’s arm raised protectively around his wife and daughter as a grim-faced, middle-aged woman glared at them.

“Are you Mr. and Mrs. Lannister? Mr. Sparrow would see you now.”

“Please, what happened?” Brienne asked, refusing to relinquish her daughter.

A door opened and a man with white hair and wearing a tan suit looked out. “Ah. You must be Aly’s parents. I’m Principal Sparrow.”

“What exactly happened?’ Jaime demanded.

“Let’s all discuss it in my office, please. Alysanne Belle will wait outside.”

“I’m okay, Mommy.” Alysanne Belle kissed her on the cheek and hugged her tightly. Her emerald eyes sparkled at Jaime and she leaned towards him. “Daddy, kiss?”

Jaime kissed her on the cheek, took her from Brienne’s arms and hugged her before setting her down. Aly hopped back on the bench, smiling up at them. Brienne ruffled her hair, still taking note of her over-bright eyes and the deeper pink of her complexion. Then Jaime took her hand and pulled her to the office.

 

*****  
Alysanne Belle stared at the door to Principal Sparrow’s for the nth time in—well, it felt like she had been waiting here forever. She was getting bored. Her bag with all her crayons and other supplies were in the classroom.  Ms. Unella, the teacher, promised she will get them back but why did it have to take so long? Why did the principal want to talk to her parents?

She remembered going in front of the class and unfolding her work. The other kids looked bored and struggling to stay awake. It was Ms. Unella who made a weird, squawking sound and rushed to the front, yelling at her and snatching the paper from her. Alysanne had been terrified but it was when her drawing was torn that she screamed and began to cry. The other children started looking on as Ms. Unella, suddenly freezing, knelt in front of her, telling her to stop crying, she was scaring the other kids. She had Alysanne go to the bathroom to wash her face. When she was finished, her teacher was waiting outside.

Whatever she had done had clearly been bad. But she only made a drawing! She did the assignment! _What your parents liked to do._ Mommy and Daddy kissed _a lot_. Always on the lips. Mommy kissed Daddy not just on the lips earlier. Alysanne Belle thought kisses were only for the lips, on the cheeks. But Daddy did not seem to mind. He was smiling and Mommy kept saying she loved him between kisses. Kissing! That’s what her parents liked to do! 

Her emerald eyes were anxious. Was the principal telling her parents she was bad?

She had been so happy and surprised to see Mommy and Daddy walk through the door. She didn’t want to leave Mommy’s arms, with her nose pressed against her neck and smelling cupcakes. She would give anything to remain in Daddy’s arms. What if she was so bad they don’t kiss her anymore? What if Mommy won’t tell her stories before bedtime, won’t hold her until she fell asleep? What if Daddy won’t let her draw with him anymore?

Her thick lower lip began to tremble. She didn’t like leaving for school because it meant leaving Mommy and Daddy. But the best part about coming home was being swept in their arms and turned and turned, making her feel like she could fly. Oh, what if Mommy and Daddy never hugged her again?

Suddenly, she heard shouts.

Daddy. Sometimes he shouted when watching a game on TV. Or when her brothers would sneak in the bathroom and flush the toilet while he was in the shower. That was funny. Daddy sounded like a lion. Didn’t he mention his family came from lions?

_Mommy?_

What was it that Daddy always said? Tthe real lioness was Mommy. _“If Mommy roars, the world will shake.”_ It made her laugh because Mommy never shouted. She was always laughing and blushing.

Another shout. From Mommy again!

Even the meanie woman watching over her was looking at the door with wide eyes.

Alysanne Belle primly straightened her skirt on her lap. “The world is shaking.”

She was no longer scared but she wished she could see Mommy.

 

*****  
Brienne was so red in her fury. Jaime had never seen his wife get this angry. The fucking principal deserved it. This Sparrow guy, was making the huge mistake of speaking in near-dulcet tones to calm her. The worst mistake anyone could make when dealing with his furious wife was trying to calm her. He could only shake his head and smirk a little. The idiot was digging his own grave.

“Mrs. Lannister, you have to admit that what you did was most improper. Surely, such a thing should never be seen by a child.”

“Improper?” Brienne glowered. “It’s improper to give my husband a blow job in our own home?” She snatched the paper from his desk again and held it up. “Why is this paper torn? You haven’t answered. Did you hurt my daughter?” It was torn right in the middle, but now attached with tape.

“Mr. Lannister,” Mr. Sparrow cast a pleading look at Jaime. “Please, calm your wife down.”

“I fucking will not,” Jaime replied, lounging in his chair although he wanted to dive across the desk and wring him in the neck. “There is nothing improper about my wife nearly ripping off my cock with her wonderful mouth. What’s so wrong about our daughter seeing it? We love each other. Shouldn’t children know that about their parents? And why the fuck is that paper torn? Who did that? I swear if you harmed Aly---”

“The teacher panicked. That’s all,” Mr. Sparrow replied quickly.

“Panicked and most likely yelled at Alysanne Belle!” Brienne growled. “We have never raised our voices with our children. Never. The teacher had no right. Fine. _Maybe_ our daughter shouldn’t have seen seen—”

“I’m glad you’re beginning to agree—”

_“I. Am. Fucking. Not.”_

He was aghast. “Mrs. Lannister. Not only did you demonstrate your affection in a most obscene and reprehensible—”

Brienne roared and Jaime demanded, “What the actual fuck?”

Mr. Sparrow gave them disapproving looks. “And the language spoken by you and your wife. Is it any wonder---”

“You speak another word against my daughter. Another word,” Brienne seethed, shooting to her feet. With her impressive height, red face and dagger looks, she was magnificent in her anger. “And I will smash your sorry face on the desk.”

Jaime wanted to laugh as the principal’s face visibly paled. He turned to the old man. Mr. Sparrow seemed to snap out of a spell and stammered, “I—I will not tolerate threats against my person in my office, Mrs. Lannister.”

“You think the PTA will tolerate what you and the teacher did to our daughter when I tell them what happened?”

Mr. Sparrow could only blink up at Brienne. Satisfied that she had scared him, she sat down.

“Good. You know how to listen to my wife.” Jaime began, speaking through gritted teeth. “First of all, you have no business being in education if you will denounce, shall we say, our very demonstrative means of affection as obscene. You’ve clearly never had even an average blow job, asshole. Sex is never obscene. We are two people who love each other and if we fuck all over the place, that’s our business and you fucking have no right to judge.”

 _“_ Second, we enrolled our children in this school because it promised to encourage active learning, interaction and to hone skills of criticism and analysis. What kind of skills are you teaching children if you call blow jobs obscene? You don’t know why my wife did it for me and it’s none of your business. What goes on in our house is none of your fucking business.”

“Well, I have to disagree, Mr. and Mrs. Lannister. Your daughter drew a picture of, the, activity—”

“You mean when I had my husband’s cock in my mouth?” Brienne snarled, although she was pink.

“—and showed it to the class.” Mr. Sparrow pointed at the phone. “What kind of answer do you wish me to give the parents who will be calling me?”

“That’s your problem. But this session is clearly a waste of time when you’ve made your judgment already. Third, I’d like to point out, if you’re worried about children, what on earth is wrong with the drawing? Honestly.” Jaime took the paper from Brienne and held it up. “It’s a man sitting down—that’s me. And a woman with her head between his legs. My cock isn’t there. For all we know she’s just resting her head on his lap. Is that obscene?”

“If you’re going to teach children that sex is obscene, you should walk away.” Brienne was still clearly struggling with her temper. “Yes. What my husband and I were doing is precisely what you thought but it’s yours and the teacher’s reactions that colored what is otherwise an innocent picture. I think the kind of calls you will be receiving are from parents demanding to know what the fuck happened that Alysanne was suddenly pulled out of class and the teacher ripped the drawing. The subject isn’t what our daughter drew, Mr. Sparrow. What we should be talking about is your failure to use the opportunity to educate children. Instead, what you’ve done is indoctrinate another generation—”

“Now, Mrs. Lannister, that is an unjustifiably harsh accusation—”

“And what do you call scaring my daughter? My husband and I haven’t spoken to her yet but if we find out that you harmed her, there will be lawyers, Mr. Sparrow.” Brienne declared. “When our children are in your school, we expect you to take good care of them. To protect them. That,” her eyes narrowed at the paper Jaime held. “Is the exact opposite of everything _you_ promised us when we put our children here.”

“That is unfair. Do you really expect the teacher to talk to children about sex---”

“Fucking,” Jaime interrupted. Brienne was clearly trolling the principal to his face, so he would have his fun too. His wife was fucking brilliant. It was making Sparrow squirm in his seat. “We call it for what it is, Principal Sparrow,” he drawled mockingly. “If you must know, my wife and I fuck on average of four days a week.”

“Minimum,” Brienne added.

“Back to my point, whatever it is,” Mr. Sparrow sounded desperate. “These children are too young to know about _sex_ , Mr. and Mrs. Lannister.”

“But that became the issue when your teacher got hysterical. Aly is not at fault here. You’re not exposing children to, what did he say about what we did, husband?”

Jaime glared at him. “Obscene and reprehensible.”

“That’s right. The problem is not that Aly drew us engaged in an act of love and passion that in your eyes is obscene and reprehensible. The problem is children are left in the hands of an educator who didn’t know any better. Who instead of giving the drawing a closer look panicked and most definitely caused children to panic too.”

“And that is just fucking intolerable. We don’t pay eight thousand dragons for our daughter to be treated most obscenely and reprehensibly. Where is the promise of excellence in education? Where’s the encouragement? What happened to the promise of interaction and insightful instruction?”

“That came from your brochure, by the way.”

“Unacceptable is how you handled the situation.” Jaime declared. “There is no other way to describe it.”

The three adults stared at each other. The Lannisters were clearly a united front.

“Perhaps, there has been a failure here. And you have pointed out the ways it may have become possible. But surely, now that we’re sitting down together, there must be a way to resolve this? Because like it or not, Mr. and Mrs. Lannister, your daughter saw something she shouldn’t have seen. And showed it to the class. The teacher may have handled the situation better, that is true, but she does have to consider protection the rest of the class.”

Brienne let out a breath. Her face was a deeper shade of red. She and Jaime exchanged a look.

He shook his head at the principal.

“You’ve just made it easier for us to make the decision that we are very glad to share with you.”

 

******  
Jaime stood with his elbows resting on the counter. Brienne sat at the head of the table. Between them were the children, blond with eyes the colors of sapphires and emeralds. Three different kinds of pizzas were laid out on the table.

They had shared to the children the bad news. It may be an impulsive decision but Brienne agreed with Jaime. It sickened them that an institution that claimed to mold young minds was actually shaping them to have a very limited and judgmental view of the world.

“So. . .we don’t go to school tomorrow anymore?” Ty asked, pausing in the act of squeezing hot sauce on his pizza.

Brienne shook her head. “We’re sorry, sweetheart.”

Michael shrugged. “There’s a test I haven’t studied for. I don’t get it at all.”

“This is temporary,” Jaime spoke up. “You’ll be in a new school by next week at the latest. And don’t stop seeing the friends you made at the school. It’s just that. . .your mother and I want you to be taught to form your own opinions rather than being told what to think.”

“I don’t like it there, anyway,” Joanna suddenly declared. She was sitting on a stool at the counter next to Jaime.

Brienne was curious. “Why is that, honey?”

Joanna shrugged. “In Music class? We just sing songs from the Book.”

Jaime hugged her close. “What book?”

“Oh, yeah. It’s like, during Reading time too,” Jason added. “Before we’d go to the library and pick a book. But now we just stay in the classroom and just read from the Book of the Seven.”

“Uh. . .nothing wrong with reading from the Book of the Seven, I guess. . .” Brienne said slowly, her eyes on Jaime. He looked puzzled too. The school was teaching religion now?

She and Jaime were more spiritual instead of devout. There were things in the Book of the Seven they simply did not agree with. To find out that the school was making religion front and center of its curriculum was raising some alarm bells.

“My teacher was complaining about it,” Drew added. As everyone looked at him curiously, he blushed and clarified, “Not to the class. Like, I overheard her talking to somebody. It’s because of this new principal. Mr. Sparrow.”

“Mommy?” Alysanne was sitting next to Brienne. “Will there be more drawing in my new school?”  


*****  
It was such a long fucking day.

Brienne paused by the doorway, moved by the sight of Jaime and Alysanne on the sofa and talking quietly. The bond between her husband and their youngest was so different from their older children. Jaime was very protective of their sweet little Aly. She knew that she was the reason Jaime was resistant about the expansion to Braavos. Though he was approaching the tail-end, it still meant trips until things were firmly established there.

She had remained tensed long after they left the school, with Aly in Jaime’s arms. Once in the car, they couldn’t stop kissing their daughter and touching her hair, her cheek, asking her if she was alright. As they had feared, the teacher had yelled at Alysanne and made her cry. Brienne had to look hard in Jaime’s eyes, and he did the same with her, as they struggled to remain in the car lest one of them storm back into the building and punch the principal and the teacher.

Jaime had been the first to calm down, reaching for her hand over Aly’s head and kissing it repeatedly. She was so grateful that he was there to get her head back into the game. That he was with her, period.

As she drove them home, she was comforted just listening to Jaime trying to coax Aly into taking a nap. And for the first time since receiving the call, she smiled as Aly bargained with her Dad that she will only sleep in his arms.

Brienne remained by the doorway, listening to the affectionate exchange between father and daughter. Aly reached up to touch the beard Jaime was growing.

“Lion,” she said, smiling at him. Dear gods, their daughter was so adorable. That was an unbiased opinion. She had a heart-melting smile.

“Am I? But I’m not mean,” he said, lowering his head so she could touch him easier.

“You’re a different lion, Daddy.”

“Of course.” Jaime pulled her to sit on his lap and Aly squealed, suddenly taking him by the face and kissing him soundly on the cheek. “I protect my cub.” He looked at Brienne over her head. “Mommy and I do.”

“A cub is a baby lion.”

“Yes.”

Aly shook her head. “I’m not a baby.”

“Are you sure? Because you’re mine and Mommy’s baby. You’ll always be one, you know.”

“Even if I’m bad?”

Jaime frowned. “What are you talking about?”

He glanced at Brienne.

They had to calm down first before having a talk with Aly. Yes, it was a _little_ embarrassing that their daughter saw what they were doing. There were no regrets. What was regrettable was because of something she saw and had innocently drawn, Aly got caught in a crossfire that wasn’t her own making at all.

Brienne would always be furious at what their daughter must have gone through before they arrived. The torn drawing was more than enough proof. It was going to be tricky finding a good school for the children but they were only a month into the new term. They couldn’t risk having their children further exposed to people who had no right to call themselves educators. It meant having to upend the children’s routine but it had to be done.

They had every intention to speak with Aly to get her side of the story. The agreement was to not make Aly feel bad because she did nothing wrong. No one did anything wrong. But it was important she understood what she saw, which was the difficult part. Jaime and Brienne believed that anything pertaining to sex should come from the parents first and school second. But at five years old? That was too young. But they didn’t want to risk confusing Aly, nor put her in a position when she would be judged so hurtfully again. By making her understand what she saw, they hoped it gave her ammunition when faced with a narrow-minded idiot in the future.

Now they had their opening. Brienne went to them and joined them on the sofa. Aly turned in Jaime’s arms to smile at her.

“Hello, Mommy.”

“Hi, baby. Are you okay?”

She nodded.

“Daddy and I thought to talk to you. About what happened in school.” Brienne proceeded carefully, feeling herself sweat. She was trained in theory, in teaching college students. Not children. “Now, the principal spoke with us, but we’d like to hear your side too. We already talked in th car but. . We'd like to hear more about it.”

 “What Mommy means,” Jaime explained, “is if there’s something that happened today that made you think you’re bad.”

Brienne wanted to kiss him. He couldn’t have said it better. She smiled hugely at him, relieved. Their eye met and she mouthed, I love you.

Aly frowned and, surprising them both, suddenly brought her thumb to her mouth.

“You are not a bad person, baby.” Brienne assured her. “But we would like to know what happened? We love you no matter what.”

Aly released her thumb. “You will still kiss me, Mommy?”

“Don’t I, always? And Daddy too?”

She smiled a little. Brienne dropped a kiss on her forehead. “Baby, you can never be bad. We will always love you. In fact, when you tell us what happened, Daddy and I will kiss you.”

It was deal that clearly satisfied Aly because her eyes shone like stars. Resting her head on Jaime’s chest, she told them the real story.

Gods. It was just as they had thought. It was a good thing that Aly couldn’t see the tightening in Jaime’s jaw as she told Brienne about her teacher tearing up her drawing. She turned red as she revealed she had cried. “But because I was scared. She yelled, Mommy. She was like the mean dragon in the books,” she explained, referring to The Lonely Ice Dragon series that was a favorite of the Lannister children. “But she didn’t say sorry. She told me what I did was bad. And—and you will be mad. You’re not mad, are you, Mommy?”

“No, baby, no.” Brienne had to lie lest she had that hateful Sparrow hunted down. She was angry, but not at Aly. Seeing that Jaime looked positively furious, she took Aly way from him and kissed her around the face. Aly giggled.

“I promised to kiss you, right?” Brienne murmured, hugging her tightly.

“Daddy, kiss me,” Aly demanded.

Brienne watched Jaime’s face clear as he turned to kiss his daughter. The joy on Aly’s face was priceless.

“Baby?” Jaime asked as Aly returned to his lap. Brienne had to laugh for their daughter had always favored her dad. “Uh, how did you see Mommy and I? Earlier?”

Brienne blushed and lowered her head.

“I had to pee and Taena was only a block away. She took me back. She said she will come with me but I said I’m a big girl now.”

“But you’ll always be my baby, don’t forget,” Jaime told her.

“And. . .” Brienne tried to find the right words. “Um, Daddy and I need to know, baby. What did you see?”

Aly brightened up. “You kissing Daddy.”

Brienne was sure she and Jaime had stopped breathing. “I—I was kissing Daddy?”

“Yes, Mommy. You were kissing. You kissed him on the neck and then here,” Aly touched Jaime on the shoulder. “Then here,” she said, putting her small hand on his chest. She shrugged. “You kissed Daddy everywhere, Mommy. And he was smiling. He likes it when you kiss him, Mommy.”

Everywhere was more than enough information. Brienne met Jaime’s stare. He nodded.

“Aly, we’re so sorry that your teacher said you did something bad. You did not. You are still too much of our baby to be told exactly what happened—”

“Something I’d rather she doesn’t know until she’s sixty,” Jaime muttered under his breath. Brienne had to stop herself from grinning at his blush. She was blushing too but it was rare for Jaime. He looked _adorable._

Aly whipped her head towards Jaime. “I can count to a hundred, Daddy.”

“My smart baby lion,” Jaime said, hugging her. Aly laughed and turned to Brienne.

“I wasn’t bad, Mommy?”

“Not at all, baby. What you saw is how. . .people who are in love—and married—kiss each other.” When Aly looked confused, Brienne added, “You saw Daddy smiling, right? That’s because when two people. . . _really_ like each other, they kiss. And I _really_ like Daddy that’s why I was, uh, kissing him everywhere. You do have to be married to. . .kiss everywhere.”

Brienne could feel herself burning down to her neck. Jaime winking at her didn’t help.

“When people like each other they kiss?”

“Only if they _really_ like each other. They should also be married, don’t forget." Brienne knew she was beginning to sound like a broken record but it had to be done. "And I _really_ like Daddy. Okay. Baby, can you name me an object you like or something you really like to do? One that makes you so happy you don’t want to stop? Maybe. . .if you can’t have it or can’t do it you will be very sad?”

“That’s easy!” Aly exclaimed. “Drawing. I will be very sad if I don’t.”

“Well,” Brienne glanced at Jaime, who was smiling at her. She smiled back. _Her heart was racing._ “That’s how I feel about Daddy. I really, really like him. A _lot._ Liking Daddy makes me so happy. I will be _very sad_  if there’s no Daddy because I really like him. You have to remember, Aly, that when you kiss someone like I do with Daddy, make sure you really like him. And you have to be married. Uh, that’s an absolute. Like Daddy and I. We like each other so much that’s why we got married.”

 “But make sure he _really_ likes you a lot too, Aly,” Jaime added. He kissed her on the forehead. “Don’t be kissing someone whom you’re not sure likes you as much, or more. And for the record,” he bopped his forehead playfully against Aly as he whispered loudly, “I _really_ like Mommy. A lot. That’s why I married her. I will be the loneliest lion without Mommy. It makes me so happy when she kisses me _everywhere._ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do we have time for smut? We do?
> 
> Alrighty!
> 
> *starts writing Chapter Three
> 
> Don't forget they have to discuss Jaime's presentation too!


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the smut!
> 
> Don't know if you'll notice right away but I'm stoked about my new profile photo. This was a gift commissioned by SeleneU from Elenatria, for my birthday! Ummm. . .I'm hesitant about setting this story to public but it's a shame that only by logging in will you be able to see this.
> 
> This fan art appears in Love is A Hurricane: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100422/chapters/27531444
> 
> An even smuttier fan art by Elenatria, also commissioned by Selene U is here, Pieces of You, written by SeleneU, LuxEvergreen and me! :https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030760/chapters/25773123

They put Aly to bed together, reading her a current favorite book, The Happy Ice Bear, until she fell asleep in Brienne’s arms. She was careful in putting her daughter down on the bed, the feeling of reluctance still great. Indeed, Aly was no longer a baby but with her being the youngest, not to mention the sweetest among their children, a part of Brienne would always long for the day when she nursed at her breast and her world only that of her mother’s arms.

Jaime and Brienne kissed lightly outside the door before separating to check on their other children. There was some resistance about lights out but they were firm, having only to give their children a look and to speak in a certain tone for rules to be obeyed.

Brienne was already in the bedroom, wearily removing her blouse when Jaime slipped in. His eyes warmed at the pink blotch quick to spread down her throat, at her nipples taut against her cotton camisole. He smirked as he toed off his shoes as she unzipped her skirt.

“Looks like I made it to the favorite part of my day, wife,” he teased her as she stood before him in only her camisole and plain white panties.

Jaime was always frank with his appreciation whereas Brienne could only blush and look at her husband through pale eyelashes as he undressed. Sweat gathered at her nape as she admired the smooth elegance of his throat bared as he unbuttoned his shirt. A familiar ache of longing bloomed between her legs as his long fingers slipped buttons through their holes, revealing a plain white tee. It hugged his wide, muscled chest, tapering towards his trim, narrow waist. His grin stretched from ear-to-ear upon catching her blushing, heated perusal of his form. Caught, she took a deep breath and went to him.

She _really_ had to remember putting one foot in front of the other as he stared hungrily at the gentle jiggle of her breasts under her top, at her thighs slowly approaching the flush on her cheeks.

“My favorite part is just beginning,” she murmured, her blue eyes dark with surging desire as she gazed at him before turning her attention to his pants. His arousal bulged proudly under them and she blushed anew while unbuckling his belt, pulling his zipper down. His sharp inhale drew her eyes back to his face and she tried to smirk as he did earlier, tugging at his boxers until they pooled at his feet.

Jaime was simply beautiful from head to toe. Her smirk turned into a smile of genuine adoration before kissing him full on the mouth, her teeth gently catching the slender line of his lower lip, as he often did with her. As they kissed, her palms skidded down his chest, tickled by the hairs. He gasped against her mouth as she gently pinched his nipples, again as he liked to do often with her. One hand remained on his breast while the other continued its slow path down his body, skating teasingly around his innie belly button before giving him a sudden poke. He grunted against her tongue as he leaped back, lust and play in his eyes.

“I’m getting you for that,” he growled.

“Later,” she retorted before surprising him with another shove. He cried out upon falling on the bed and she laughed, quick to join him. He grabbed her by the waist, so she was on top of him. Another laugh issued from between them before he yanked her down to his lips by the hair.

There was no better way to begin the day with her husband’s cock already inside her and his kisses pulling her from dreams. In the early days of their relationship, this was almost every day, she waking up with Jaime already fucking her and wondering if she still dreaming, if dreams could be this warm, this heavenly and so very real. Growing commitments and children would push this wonderful way of waking up further back and she missed it very much. To wake up knowing you were wanted, reminded how much you were _loved_ —who would say no to that?

But tiredness was unavoidable. Jaime, bless his generous heart, was greedy about fucking her first thing or at least waking her up with his tongue in her cunt. The only way to make him realize she would like to have a turn in _giving_ him this pleasure was to wake up earlier and rouse him with her mouth around his cock. He would always look so surprised and happy, which made her a lot happier than he could imagine. She loved him with her life and was ready to give and give.

She drew his arms over his head, pulling away from their kiss to whisper that she wanted him to keep them there. He nodded with exaggerated obedience and she smiled before kissing her way down his body. She lipped his nipple, then the other, hoping she made him feel as good as he made her feel when kissed this way. His lips parted, his hips rose, and she gladly groped for his cock, fondling the thickening warmth.

“I love you so much,” she whispered while rubbing him. Her tongue probed the depths of his mouth as her thumb spread the moisture leaking from the slit on his cock. He groaned and, disobeying her, grabbed hold of her head so she would deepen the kiss. She pinked and rubbed him harder. “Jaime, I love you. I love you,” she gasped between the furious collision of their mouths, tongues.

“Don’t stop,” he grunted, before suddenly closing his eyes and jerking against her. _“Seven hells, Brienne.”_

He gasped against her mouth as he came on her palm. She whispered his name over and over as she held him through it, her strokes rougher, swifter. Her lips covered his face with kisses through his release, her heart tight and full of love with her husband. As his gasps gentled, so did the motions of his hips. He sank back on the bed, a pleased, drunken smile on his face.

Blushing, she loosened her hold on him and took her fingers to her mouth, licking them clean. They stared at each other as she licked the slight salt of him from her fingers before lowering her head toward his thighs.

She licked him clean, moaning in pleasure as his flavor bathed her tongue. He limply pawed at her hair as she licked the come from his thighs, wrapped her mouth briefly around his moist cockhead before shyly but hungrily licking up and down the long length. She loved pleasuring Jaime this way and wished he would let her do this more often. She wanted him to live in her mouth.

It took only moments to get him hard again. With great reluctance she had to pull away from him to take off her underwear. Jaime grabbed her as soon as she was close enough and she blushed as he sucked her tongue. His hands slipped under her sweat-damp camisole, holding her tighter as he rolled over to pin her under his body.

Their eyes, brilliant shades of jewels were nearly black and identical. She caressed him on the cheek, her heart racing at the texture of his growing beard, the warmth of his skin. He turned to kiss her on the palm and she wondered, she always will, at what point in her life she had done something so good to deserve Jaime and their life.

“I love you,” she said again, her heart in her words. How sad that there only three words in the language to tell him so. _He should have more than three words._

He grinned. “I know.”

She giggled and wrapped her legs around him.

A little later, wrapped in each other and warm from the afterglow, she raised her head from the pillow and suddenly frowned, her hand pausing in caressing another circle on his chest.

“What is it, wife?”

She shook her head and pressed her burning face against his neck. “We didn’t close the door.”

 

*****  
Jaime understood his wife’s anxiety and so didn’t stop her from throwing on a robe and checking in the children’s rooms. Though he had managed to persuade her to laugh after a few tensed seconds of silence, in the end she slapped him on the arm and complained that their oldest children were still too young to have The Talk. He agreed. Serious mental and verbal Olympics were involved in their talk with Alysanne Belle earlier and with the day they’d had, neither wanted to go through it again anytime soon.

It pleased him to hear Brienne returning to the bedroom, followed by the firm turn of the lock. Then she started calling for him. It was enough to make him hard again but he wanted to take care of her another way first. Plus, he enjoyed way too much the annoyance in her voice and not finding him in bed. That would be one hell of a life, he thought, to spend his days naked in bed just waiting for his wife to climb over him.

“In here,” he called out.

He grinned as she entered the bathroom, a look of surprise on her face when she saw what he had done. They always had candles in the bathroom, so it was only a matter of finding matches and filling the room with the scent of vanilla. He had been filling the bath almost as soon as she left the room and it was now half-full.

Brienne’s smile was sweet. “Jaime—wow, what’s this for?”

He walked toward her and started pushing the robe away. “With the day you just, I think you could use a long, hot bath.”

She blushed as the robe fell the floor. He liked seeing her with hair still mussed from sex, and her nipples red from his kisses. There was also the unmistakable scent of their joining from between her thighs. “I heartily agree, husband,” she said, putting her arms around his shoulders a she kissed him. “Except that _we_ both had that day and _we_ both deserve this wonderful bath. I won’t enjoy it without you.”

He laughed as she undressed him next. Her cheeks were bright red in seconds and he stood proudly before her, enjoying her lingering gaze on his erection. He spread his arms and turned around just to get her even more red.

He helped her climb in the tub. Just as he was about to join her, she shook her head and scooted toward the edge until her back pressed against it. She bit her lip as she awkwardly gestured at him to get in now. Warm bubble bath in the arms and between the legs of the woman he loved. He certainly wasn’t passing up on that!

As soon as he was in, Brienne hugged him from behind, peppering the side of his neck with kisses while caressing his chest with one hand and rubbing him with sponge with the other. He leaned against her breasts until he angled in such a way that their lips could finally meet. He kept her hands on his chest, right over his heart.

“Have I told you how wonderful you are?” She asked through their kiss. “

“You tell me often,” he whispered, licking her lower lip.

“I should tell you everyday,” she said.

He took her hand and kissed it. “Don’t worry about it, wife.”

She smiled and laughed softly. “Just in case you forget. By the way, how did the presentation go?”

“Ah. The presentation.” Jaime leaned back against her, loving the feel of her solid form under him and surrounded by the warmth of her limbs, the fragrant bubbles. “We’re still stuck renting that teeny office space until the end of the construction but we’re getting more clients. People hear LSM Creatives and they want us.”

He and his partners couldn’t get over it. It felt like ages when they thought about expanding to Braavos. They were the top advertising agency in the entire Westeros now and that should be enough. For most people it would be. But Jaime, Bronn and Addam were not known for resting on their laurels. It wasn’t that they weren’t content. Just asking, “What if?” was enough to cause excitement and see it through.

They had partnered with a small but promising advertising agency in Braavos. The Aurum Collective was known for its edgy, pushing-the-envelope kind of advertising, reviving interest in established, classic products with a style that combined unusual and unexpected elements into a coherent and unforgettable message that was the visual equivalent of a persistent ear worm. A huge agency would demand a fifty-fifty (at least!) partnership and LSM Creatives felt that would compromise their brand. It was Jaime’s idea to scout for much smaller agencies going through puberty but on their way to becoming the cool kids, so to speak. The partnership with LSM Creatives could give it a boost. Collaboration instead of competition, as Bronn would put it.

 There was some resistance from the Aurum Collective at first. They were small but didn’t want to lose their old clients just because a flashy and behemoth agency like LSM Creatives was taking them under its wing. Jaime, Addam and Bronn insisted that their lawyers find a way to ensure that Aurum Collective retained their clientele but without compromising so much the earnings of LSM. That was tricky because of their Westeros clients’ products would be in direct competition with what Aurum already had.

It was months of headaches, negotiations and missing Brienne and the children. There was no way for Aurum to keep all their clients and they were made happy by a vow from Jaime to let them spearhead these projects once they were in full operation. It was also a way for training them in the big leagues.

Jaime, Addam and Bronn would remain the ruling triumvirate but they were also training their employees in Westeros who would eventually oversee the Braavos operations, but still reporting directly to them. There might be one in their current employee roster, or it might come from the Aurum Collective.

Industry reporters had praised the bold move from LSM Creatives—no advertising agency in Westeros had even considered expanding to Essos, and everyone was waiting for the first results of this experiment. At the moment, they were renting a humble building in the up-and-coming, industrial part of Braavos. The building being constructed was right at the heart of the business and finance district of the city—smack and center and the only advertising agency to claim a place there at the moment.

Jaime’s presentation with their Braavosi partners was on-point. Yes, there will be losses but will hardly cripple them. That’s how it went during the first years of a business. But with more clients beating at their doors, they might avoid this usual outcome and come out on top before their first year. It was a bold prediction, even careless, but Jaime wouldn’t be the maverick he was if he flinched.

Brienne listened attentively as Jaime narrated everything to her. She would ask him questions, her sapphire eyes bright with genuine curiosity. She sponged his chest, scrubbed his back, kissing him in between. Seven above, if every man had a woman like Brienne, nothing would stop them.

“I’m so proud of you, Jaime,” she said as she squeezed the sponge down his back.

He was glad. At the same, he knew too well what his ambition expected of him. Of them.

“One more year of flying in and out of Braavos, wife.” He was glum. “And when the construction is done, it still won’t be over.”

“Do you want me to tell you to stop and just be content with what you’ve achieved here?” She asked him quietly.

Jaime turned around to face her. “Will you, if I asked you to?”

“Will it make you happy?” She pointed out.

“I hate being away from you and the children,” he declared. “I feel wrong when I don’t fuck you before sleep, when you’re not snoring next to me.”

She glared at him. “I don’t snore.”

“You do.”

“It’s hard for us when you’re not here too, Jaime. I don’t like it when you haven’t been inside me for even just a couple of days. I feel wrong and out of sorts.” She flushed heavily.  “You know that. But if you can look me in the eye and tell me you’ll still be happy if I ask you to stop, then I’ll do it. I’ll do it in a heartbeat.” She told him.  “Don’t you realize the fact that I have to ask you means you won’t be happy?”

“We have six children, wife. Even when I’m only gone for three days I can only imagine how hard it is.”

“But we’re not alone. You are. It’s harder for you. Every moment you’re not here is like this gaping hole in our hearts, Jaime. But you should realize it’s your turn now. I relied on you so much when I was getting my degrees and you stepped in without complaint. Now it’s your turn to chase this big dream and I promise you, hard as it is now with six children, I can never hate you for not being here. No. I miss you. I don’t hate you.” Her big hands cupped his face. “It hurts when you’re not here but knowing that you’re achieving something you want is enough to comfort me until your return. I love you, Jaime.”

“What if I wasn’t here today?” He didn’t want to imagine how the teacher had yelled at their baby girl but he had a good idea how things would have gone if only Brienne was left to deal with it. “What if that Sparrow jerk said to you alone the things he told us?”

“I would have punched him, got arrested for assault, called either Bronn or Robert to bail me out, and told you about it when you called. I would still pull our kids out of that school. I would wish you were there but I will never hate you, husband. Please, you have to believe me.” She pleaded. “You keep thinking about not being here, but you were. That’s what matters. _And you have no idea how grateful I am_ that you were with me as that principal judged and equated what we did with perversity. That’s what I keep thinking about.” She looked at him hard in the eye. “ _You’re here_. And even if you were not, I could never resent you. I would never think that you left me alone. Do you think that I don’t realize how hard it is for you to be gone? Do you worry that I think you’re being selfish?”

He sighed. “It feels like I am.”

“Oh, gods, Jaime.” She looked pained. “Nothing could be more false.”

She leaned forward to kiss him and he kissed her back. This time, he took her in his arms, sighing as his back touched the edge of the tub. Her eyes showed him the truth.

“Your wife and children love and support you, Jaime. Never doubt that. I admit, sometimes it will be hard to understand, especially with the children. The important thing is we know why you’re doing this and that you always come back. And don’t ask me again to tell you to stop your Braavos dream, Jaime. Don’t. I’ll never do it.”

Then she was kissing him again, taking his lip between her teeth and sucking it briefly before licking it then pressing her mouth fully on him. He groaned and pressed her fiercely against him, loving how her heavy thighs were crushing his hips.

“I love you,” he breathed, breathing harshly as she gazed softly at him, her mouth red and swollen from the rough kiss. “Shit, Brienne. Do you know how lucky I am with you?”

“You got that backwards,” she declared, fire in her eyes before kissing him.

He helped her straddle him wide, gripping her soap-slicked body against him. He was so hard and desperate that he just shoved her down, enjoying how she cried out and arched as she cloaked around him fully. He nearly came, then, and he drew on her pebble-hard nipple harshly.

No heaven would rival _their_ heaven. Nothing close.

 

******  
 They were sticky from sweat and sex and perhaps a shower would be a great comfort. But after two hours, their legs were jelly and their speech slurred. Jaime was struggling to keep awake as Brienne spoke. Her voice had dropped to a sexy huskiness as she too fought off sleep.

“Do you think,” he drawled, loving how she was draped half on top of him. She was practically a second blanket. Sexy too. “That Sparrow knows how to fuck a woman’s mouth?”

She giggled against his ear. “That’s what you’re thinking about?”

“Fucking idiot condemning oral sex. He’s never had a good lay, I’d bet.”

“Could we _please_ not talk about that moldy guy and his cock?” She complained, moving closer to him. “He should pray we never run into him or I’ll punch him for real. And that teacher.”

“Oh, I want us to see him just for that, wife. Gives me another reason to love you.”

“Hmm. That’s sweet.” She kissed him on the cheek and put her head back on the pillow. “Husband?”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think Aly will be okay? I mean---what if she figures out what she saw us. . .doing?”

“What’s the harm in her realizing _eventually_ that her Mommy likes to give Daddy’s cock a lot of love? That her parents have sex? Are we going to tell her she was dropped off by a stork after we’ve given her that awesome talk? That went better than I thought.”

“Maybe we should be more careful, next time. She’s a child so she still doesn’t realize. But we have older children. They’re actually pretty smart and quick, husband.”

“Yeah. I know. But you’re crazy if you think we’re just gonna fuck here, Brienne. We’re going to fuck wherever the hells we want.”

“Well, that’s not what I’m saying. Just that. . .we never forget closing the door again.”

At that, they sat up to look at the door. It was firmly shut. They smiled at each other in relief and lay back. Brienne happily curled up tighter against Jaime, her toe stroking his long leg before flinging her leg around his hips.

“What if we fuck in the garden?” He asked innocently.

“We do have lots of trees. Tall, big trees.” She rejoined.

“That’s enough cover, I guess.”

“But we do have to talk to them at some point about sex, husband,” she murmured, yawning hugely. “Our children are not going to be messed up and judgmental about it.”

Jaime frowned. “Shit. I don’t think Tywin talked to me about it.”

“Who did?”

“No one. Unless you count horny boarding school boys as a valid source? Who talked to you?”

She blushed heavily. “It was embarrassing. Uncle Gal.”

“Why not your Dad?”

“He was hardly there,” she pointed out. “And—and Uncle Gal was the first one I saw. I needed someone to drive me to the store to pick up pads when I got my first period. It could just be anyone of my uncles.”

“Seven hells.” She had to agree. It was one of the most embarrassing events of her life.

“Well, it wasn’t easy for Uncle Gal, either. He told me it’s going to be a monthly thing, and I said we studied it in school. Then he said good. He looked really relieved. It got all quiet in the car before he suddenly went a little crazy saying he was going to castrate anyone who got me pregnant before I finished school. That if a boy does something I don’t like, I shouldn’t hesitate to punch him.”

Uncle Gal promised he wasn’t mad although that was the reddest Brienne had seen him. Still was. He went on to say that a lot of boys were raised as entitled jerks who can take and do whatever they want without suffering the consequences. Boys only wanted one thing and one thing alone and if someone made the mistake of forcibly taking it from her or fooling her, he ought to be taught a lesson he would never forget.

_“You’re not a boy, Bree. In a way I’m sorry because I would teach you to treat women right. You’re a girl and I’m not sorry you are. So, I will teach you how to treat yourself right. Your happiness should never rest on a boy because nearly all of them are idiots. When you find that one smart boy, and I know you will, I promise you he will see you as a goddess. That, Bree, is the best man to walk this earth.”_

Brienne was blushing as she quoted this to Jaime. He grinned.

“Gotta love Uncle Gal. He’s my favorite uncle, hands down. And you _are_ a goddess.”

 “Thanks, husband. Let’s just hope we’re better talking with our children about. . .sex.”

“Yeah. But not for a long time, wife.”

She snorted against his neck. “Drew and Ty are ten, my love.”

“They’re still at the age where girls disgust them.”

“Hmm. So, not for another two years.”

“Seven hells,” Jaime groaned, hugging his wife tighter and kissing her on the shoulder. “I wish it’s longer.”

“Me too, husband.” She agreed. “Not just because of the talk but in everything. They’re such sweet things and it will really break my heart when they leave the house and. . .start their own lives.”

“Yeah.” Jaime couldn’t help but think of that. In less than ten years, Drew and Ty were off to college. “Do you think we’ll survive living in such quiet? When they’re all gone?”

Off to college first, then they will fall in love, get married, have their own families.

“We’re really going there? Now?” Brienne’s voice was small.

“Alright. Not yet.” He kissed her again and she put her head on his chest. “I don’t want to talk about it as well. Not yet, anyway.”

She watched him close his eyes. She wondered if she should wait until the next day to tell him.

She kissed him on the chest deeply. “Jaime?” She whispered.

“Hmm?”

“I never told you before but thank you for fucking me so often that we have six, wonderful children. I look forward to quiet years with you, husband, but I’m still attached to the chaos of having them around.”

He opened his eyes and smiled at her. “Me too, wife.”

She sighed contentedly and closed her eyes.

“Brevity is fucking overrated,” he murmured just before he fell asleep. “You’re more than welcome to tell me you love me in more than three words, wife.”

She kept her eyes closed as she blushed. “I am most myself when you’re fucking me, Jaime.”

“Yeah.” He smiled. “Keep going.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, Jaime was supposed to go down on Brienne but he already did that in a recent story so we get Oral Part Two. 
> 
> There were many changes from what I had planned, but just teeny ones. First, JB were supposed to be in the bedroom and it's only Brienne who's naked because Jaime pulls her back inside. He doesn't close the door so that's how Aly sees them. It felt contrived so I thought to have them going at it in the living room, thinking the coast was clear, only for Aly to come back without their knowledge.
> 
> The sex was also going to be more graphic (if you're familiar with my style, I'm not this restrained) but I wanted this to be a Mature reading only. It also didn't feel right for me, personally, to have a kid heavily featured in a story that has explicitly-detailed sex. There's a bit of a change in the tone in Chapter Three.
> 
> Some instances here tie up moments past and future in the series. One is where Jaime calls Brienne a goddess, another is when Brienne talks about their children leaving for college. In Slower, Towards You, At Last, we find out she just about managed to escape an assault. A friend warned her about what was going to happen so maybe it was Uncle Gal's advice that helped her. 
> 
> I'm sure I'm missing more since I've written a lot of stories already.
> 
> Th Aurum Collective is my re-naming of The Golden Company.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I hope you liked the last chapter. I'm just sorry you have to log in now to read it. But I don't write for kudos and comments, although they're encouraging. They are! :-) The smaller readership makes writing feel more like something for a community instead of an entire population. 
> 
> Keep writing original and imaginative. If a prompt is inane, walk away. Or run!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, guys! Yay!


End file.
